dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Will Smith
Will Smith portrayed Floyd Lawton/Deadshot in Suicide Squad. Significant roles *William "Will" Smith in The Fresh Prince of Bel Air (1990-1996) *Tea Cake Walters in Made in America (1993) *Paul in Six Degrees of Separation (1993) *Mike Lowery in Bad Boys (1995) *Captain Steven Hilley in Independence Day (1996) *Pinocchio in Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Evey Child (1997) *James Darrell Edwards III/Agent J in Men in Black (1997) *Robert Clayton Dean in Enemy of the State (1998) *Capt. James West in Wild Wild West (1999) *Bagger Vance in The Legend of Bagger Vance (2000) *Cassius Clay/Muhammad Ali in Ali (2001) *James Darrell Edwards III/Agent J in Men in Black II (2002) *Det. Mike Lowery in Bad Boys II (2003) *Del Spooner in I, Robot (2004) *Oscar in Shark Tale (2004) *Hitch in Hitch (2005) *Chris Gardener in The Pursuit of Happyness (2006) *Robert Neville in I Am Legend (2007) *John Hancock in Hancock (2008) *Ben in Seven Souls (2008) *James Darrell Edwards III/Agent J in Men in Black 3 (2012) *Cypher Raige in After Earth (2013) *Nicky in Focus (2015) *Bennet Omalu in Concussion (2015) *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot in Suicide Squad (2016) *Howard Inlet in Collateral Beauty (2016) *Daryl Ward in Bright (2017) *The Genie in Aladdin (2019) Quotes *"We've still got to get it right. This happens all the time. People act like, 'Oh my god, the movie must be ending!' It's just the deal with movies." *"He turned the screenplay in before Christmas. What happens is Hollywood shuts down. But he was still working and he wanted to (start shooting) April 13th. So it takes a couple weeks to gear back up at the top of the year and people have taken (other) movies. He's moving really quickly." *"I started before Christmas. No carbs on Christmas! It was terrible." *"With this character and the DC world, I love that I'm getting the opportunity for the global definition of Deadshot. There's been Deadshot in little appearances here and there, there's an idea, but Deadshot isn't defined, really. I get to be a part of the creation that will be the biggest historical image of Deadshot." *"I've never actually met Jared Leto. We worked together for 6 months and we've never exchanged a word outside of 'Action!' and 'Cut!' We've never said 'Hello,' we've never said 'Good day.' I've only ever spoken to him as Deadshot and him as the Joker. I literally have not met him yet. So, the first time I see him will be 'Hey, Jared. What's up?' Not a single word exchanged off camera. He was all in on the Joker... I'm looking forward to meeting him." *"As the movie opens, he has a really big career score. He's looking to turn over a new leaf with his daughter after the hit, but it goes wrong. It goes terribly, terribly wrong. And it lands him in Belle Reve for life." *"I had never played a character that legitimately didn't give a f*&k. It's very freeing not having to carry the moral spine of the movie." *"I couldn't find a model to understand what would make someone comfortable killing another person for money. David walked me through that. He found a book for me, ''The Anatomy of Motive by John Douglas, and I worked through getting into the mind of serial killers. Once I accepted that it feels good, that really exploded the idea in my mind of Deadshot." *"''At the end of the day critical acclaim is really nice, but we made it for the fans. If the fans like it then we did our job. I think people had expectations that may have been different, but I'm excited for the fans to get to vote." *"I’d definitely love to be in it. I love Margot Robbie. I will do, like, anything she wants to do. That didn’t come out, but… it probably did. It probably came out exactly how I meant it." Category:Suicide Squad cast Category:DC Extended Universe cast